Forgotten
by starrysky781
Summary: Nina returns to find her boyfriend has forgotten they were dating and has to find the courage to remind him before it's too late. And is someone pregnant? Slight cursing and OOC Fabian.
1. Chapter 1

**Beginning of 3****rd**** Term**

**Nina's POV**

I pratically skipped into Anubis House. I mean, all was well and everything was perfect!

And best of all, Fabian and I had finally sorted out all of the drama between us and we were dating again!

As I walked through the front door I was attacked by my BBF, Amber.

"Neens! You're finally back! You have no idea how much I missed you!" Amber screamed to me.

"Totally I missed you so much! America isn't the same after being here for two terms. So who else is back?"

"Actually only me and Fab-" I cut her off.

"Fabian's here?" I squeaked out. Just then who should walk in but Fabian. "Ohhi Fabian. I missed you so much," I waved to him and was about to go hug him when he gave me a small wave and left the room.

"Amber?" I asked in a small voice, "Why is my boyfriend acting like I don't matter?"

Amber glared at the door and went in to yell at him. She shut the door behind her, but I forced myself to walk over and listen to the conversation.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Fabian Rutter?" Amber hissed/screamed at him.

"Oh hey Amber. What do you mean?" Fabian replied.

"Why are you being such an awful boyfriend?"

"To be an awful boyfriendwouldn't I have to have a girlfriend?" he replied easily.

Amber gasped and a sob escaped before I ran up to my room. Amber must have followed because she entered and slammed the door behind me.

I collapsed ont the bed in a fit of sobs and she came over and gave me a hug.

"Worst boyfriend ever," I muttered under my breath. I then started to cry all over again.

**This story contains a kind of oc Fabian and is a little hard for me to write for personal reasons. I would also like to say I will be updating my other story late today. Thank you for being awesome and reading this. Please review!**

**Laters ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nina's POV**

**Next Morning**

Patricia had arrived last night but I hadn't left my room since I overheard Fa- _him _and Ambs talking.

When I finally went downstairs I made sure that I didn't have any blotches and that my eyes weren't red. After I was satisfied I ran downstairs and hugged Patricia with all my might.

I found her in the kitchen but once I realized that he was there I dragged her upstairs and shut my door.

"Nins, you know I love you and I'm here for you but why did you drag me up here?" Patricia asked with a bored yet confused look on her face.

"He doesn't remember I'm his girlfriend! Not even kidding!" and on that note I burst into a fressh round of tears.

"THAT GIT!" I smiled through my tears but shushed her quickly but the damage was already done.

My door opened and Fabian asked, "Who's a git?"

While Patricia responded, "Her brother," I said, "no one," and I glared at her.

"I thought you didn't have any family?" Fabian asked suspiciously.

"He's just a really good friend that's basicslly like her brother," Patricia replied a little snappily.

"Whatever you guys say. So how was your break, Patricia?"

I must've looked mad because Patricia shoved him out and said, "Goodbye."

I shoved my face in the pillow and let out a huge scream. "SCREW HIM!" I yelled.

Patricia chuckled and came over to rub my back while tears just started to flow again.

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**

**Patricia's POV**

Nina had finally fallen asleep so I had gone to use the bathroom. As I was throwing away my paper towel I noticed a box shoved in the bottom. I looked closely and realized it was a positive pregnancy test.

Oh bloody hell.

**Ok so I'm over my ex boyfriend and am super stressed out for 4 exams in the next 6 days. Grrrrr. And there's an "end of the year social" at my school so I have to worry about a stupid date and guys. The thing is I kind of like this one guy but I just admitted it today. But I'm trying to swear off guys. I HATE EMOTIONS. No I'm not emo. ;) so I might post another chapter tonight but I have to work on my Language Arts final essay. **

**Oh and a shout out to my ONLY reviewers, tcheshire and JustineHoA. I appreciate reviews. LOVE YA GUYS.**

**Laters, **

**starrysky781**


	3. Twists and turns

**Patricia's POV **

Who the bloody hell is pregnant? It's either Amber or Nina. Amber… or Nina.

All of the sudden I heard footsteps approaching and I turned to face the mystery person.

It was Jerome.

"What are you holding?" he asked suspiciously.

I looked down to see the pregnancy test in my hands. I quickly put it behind my back and replied, "What's it to you, slimeball?"

A look of shock and realization hit as he saw the box. Oh shit. I slammed the door behind him and said, "It's not mine I just found it, I don't know who's it is. If you tell a living or dead soul I will personally send you to hell. Understood slimeball?" I whispered menacinignly.

"It's either Nina's or Amber's?" he asked in shock. I nodded numbly and he swallowed and continued. "Just promise me you'll protect who ever's this is?"

I nodded and wondered why he was being so… _nice_.

"Oh and tell Nina I need to speak with her." He added quickly and left.

I walked into Nina and Amber's room in a daze. .

_Oh bloody hell._

**Nina's POV**

Patricia wlked into my room in a daze so I asked her what's wrong.

"We tell each other everything, right?" she asked nervously.

My blood ran cold and I froze and nodded stiffly. She couldn't know, could she?

She pulled my box from behind her bsck and I closed my eyes as the tears streamed down my face. _Again_.

"It's yours isn't it?" she asked quietly. I nodded and she came over to comfort me.

After I had calmed down she hugged me and told me Jerome wanted to see me.

I walked into Jerome's room to see him pacing.

"Do you know much about your past," he asked solemnly. I nodded my head, puzzled as he continued.

"Well, I found out I have a twin sister." He stopped and looked at his shoes. "And my birthday is actually on July 7."

I froze and asked, "Are you sure?" he nodded and ran up to me to wrap his arms around me in a giant bear hug.

I sobbed tears of joy and sorrow. He pulled away to look at me.

"The test was yours, wasn't it?" he asked quietly. I nodded in shame and he pulled me in for another hug.

"Can I kill him?" he asked quietly. I laughed and smacked him.

"Course not, gerbil." I added using our little sister's nickname for him.

He groaned and said, "oh shut it Ninsey."

We laughed and hugged again.

Then Fabian walked in.

**I love this chapter and I will post the next one after I get at least 3 reviews. No offense but my selfesteem is low these days and I could use the morale boost.**


	4. Questions & Answers?

**Fabian's POV**

Why was Jerome hugging Nina? I'm lost. Why did I come in here again? Oh yeah.

"Hey guys do you know when Joy's coming? I need to ask her something and I lost my cellphone?"

Jerome looked as if he wanted to murder someone and Nina looked like she was about to cry.

As I looked at her closely I realized Nina had been crying.

"Hey Nins, you okay?" I asked. Jerome stiffened and Nina grimaced.

"Why do you ask? What could possibly be wrong?" she asked sarcastically.

"I don't know that's why I asked," I said carefully. Nina looked as if she wanted to explode and Jerome put a hand on her arm.

Nina shrugged it off and said, " oh I don't know, maybe the fact that my boyfriend doesn't even remember we are dating."

"Why is she so mad? " I asked Jerome.

Jerome smacked me on the back of the head and went after Nina.

**Jerome's POV **

That idiot will pay for what he did to my baby sister. I followed Nina int her room and shut the door behind me as Nina sat on the edge of her bed.

Nina wiped the tears away took a breath and said, "How are you even so sure we are siblings?"

"Well I wasn't sure untill I found my birth certifacte and saw the time. Than I looked through some more files and found your birth certifacate. Do you want to tell anyone?"

"I'm not sure yet. I want to tell Patricia and Amber but I want to work on one piece of drama at a time. Is that ok?" she asked carefully.

She seemed nervous so I wrapped my arms around her and said, "Of course, Ninesy."

She let go of me grabbed a pillow and started chasing me around the house with it.

"TAKE IT BACK GERBIL! TAKE IT BACK!" at this point we were both in hysterics.

Just as I wrapped my arms around her and said, "NEVER!" who should walk in but..

**Sorry I didn't update last night I wasn't feeling well. So I am going to post a poll on my profile about who Jerome should date. So the big question is, PATROME OR JARA? For now Eddie hasn't showed up but I might add him in if Jara wins. So the end of the year is approaching and I CANNOT WAIT 6 MORE DAYS FOR SUMMER BREAK! So I'm sorry I didn't address her pregnancy in this chapter but in the next chapter everyone else arrives and her pregnancy becomes public. I love you guys and please R&R!**

**Laters,**

**starrysky781 **


	5. Revealed & Betrayed

**I know I never posted the poll but enough people reviewed with Jara to make up my mind. So…**

**Nina's POV**

We loked up to see Mara looking weirdly at me and Jerome. I realized we were hugging and jumped up.

"Hey Mara, when'd you get here?" I wiped the twears off my face and Mara's face softened.

I suddenly realized something. _She likes Jerome._

She gave me a hug and said, "Just a few minutes ago. What's wrong?"

I started to cry to hard to speak and Jerome gave me a look that asked if he could tell her. I knew Jerome would never be able to keep a secret from her so in nodded through her tears.

**Mara's POV**

After Nina nodded, Jerome took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Rutter being the git he is, forgot his girlfriend. Oh and he knocked her up." He looked at Nina while she sobbed harder.

I got up and went to comfort her, when Nina spoke up.

"You forgot something. Can I tell her?" she asked brightening up.

He nodded and I prayed they weren't dating.

"I have a brother. I'm Jerome's sister," I looked between the two and noticed all the similarities between the two.

"Does Poppy know?" I asked, stunned.

They shook their heads together and I laughed in my head. They're definetly related, I thought to myself.

Just then Patricia and Amber came in with some ice cream and asked, "Does Poppy know what?"

"Just tell them," I heard myself saying. They looked at me and I spoke for them. "Jerome and Nina are twins and Nina's pregnant."

They looked at me with shocked expersions when we heard the downstairs door open and someone call out, "Fabes? Patricia? Anyone?"

"Joy," I muttered. I had never liked Joy and I could tell Amber didn't either.

Patricia turned around to see her best friend and the rest of us followed relunctenly.

We all stopped at the head of the stairs. We all turned to look at Nina who was already racing back to her room.

We rushed after but I turned back to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me.

They weren't. Fabian was kissing Joy.

**Please don't hate me! It won't last I swear! Eddie and everyone comes back in the next chapter, I SWEAR. So anyways I'm babysitting my two little sisters for a little while so I'll work on the next chapter. It should be up soon enough. It'll be up today though.**

**Love ya guys!**

**Laters, **

**starrysky781 **


	6. Questions and Answers

**I am so so so so so sorry! I know I haven't updated in more than a week and I am soooooo sorry! Please read the author's not at the end of the chapter because I need you guys' help on some stuff.**

**Nina's POV**

How could he do this to me? Forgetting were dating sucks, but kissing _Joy? _What the hell is wrong with the world? Oh god. I think I'm gonna puke.

I ran into the bathroom just in time. As I vomited my guts out Jerome came in to hold my hair back.

After I was done, Mara gave me a hug and some gum to get rid of the vomit taste that lingered even after I had brusheed my teeth.

I thanked her and said, "Thanks forbeing there for me. Both of you."

I went in to my room and called everyone who knew about my secret, to comein to my room. I left the door part way open. Enough to seem it was closed, but if someone tried to eavesrop through it, the door would open.

**Mara's POV**

Nina sat on the bed and Jerome sat next to her, with his arm around her shoulder. Just as Nina wasabout to start the door opened to reveal Joy and Fabian.

"If this is another Sibuna meeting, why wasn't I invited?" Joy asked. Fabian gave her a hug.

"Why wasn't I told about this Sibuna meeting, either? And Joy's a part of Sibuna." Fabian said. I was very very confused, but everyone else just looked annoyed. Jerome was deep in thought, but I wasn't paying much attention.

"You idiots! If you couldn't tell, this isn't all of the Sibuna memebers, AND there are people here not from Sibuna! So this isn't any of your business. SO GET OUT!" Amber sreamed.

After they left, I asked, "What's Sibuna?"

Nina just sighed and said, "It's not like there's a point in keeping it a secret."

Jerome asked, "So are you guys going to initiate both of us?" I must've looked very confused, because Nina ignored Jerome's question and told me all about the mysteries and everything.

"Are you kidding me?" The look on everyone's faces told me they weren't. Oh brother.

s

**Ok I know that was kind of sucky and I'll try to make up for it. Sorry it's been so long. Anyways. I need two coauthors. One for a Bones/HoA crossover, and one to help me continue Reunion. I would like both by the end of the day but the Bones/HoA crossover needs to have a pplied by 3. I love you guys and R&R!**

**Thanks!**

**starrysky781 ;)**


	7. Sickness and Lies Part 1

**Nina's POV**

This day could not be any worse. Not only has Fabian forgotten me, but he kissed Joy! And this time he knew it was her. No doubt about it.

Everyone came iinto my room and started hugging me when we heard the front door open and some male voices ring out.

"Whoa, mate what's going on," a male voice said. It sounded like Alphie but I could hear Eddie too.

I knew Patricia and Amber wanted to go see them so I wiped away my tears and said, "Go. I'm fine."

After they left Mara gave me another hug and Jerome sat there watching us.

"Is it just me, or does something seem off about Rutter?" Jerome asked. My heart seared at the thought that maybe it wasn't him, but I denyed it.

"Like what," I asked, "He's been brainwashed?"

He nodded thoughtfully and Mara exclaimed, "Now you're acting like Alphie!"

"Who's acting like me?" Alphie asked as he, Eddie, Amber, and Patrcia walked back into the room.

"Jerome," Mara and I exclaimed together.

Just then Joy skipped into the room with Fabian behind her.

Oh goodie.

**Joy's POV**

I skipped into Nina and Amber's room with Fabian behind me. Why was everyone hanging around her? Oh well, they won't worship her for long.

"Guess what?" I squealed happily and they all turned and looked at me. "Fabes and I are an item!"

With that Amber pushed us out of the room and locked the door. I looked at Fabian and he was staring at the door with a shocked look on his face.

"C'mon Fabes. If they can be happy for us then they aren't our friends." I replied glaring at the door. Just then we heard a scream and a loud thump.

**Amber's POV**

After I slammed the door we all looked at Nina who was very pale and clutching her stomach. Just as I was about to ask her if she was ok, she murmured, "I don'tfeel so good and collapsed.

"AHHH!" I screamed as all the boys all rushed to catch her. However none of them made it in time, and Nina fell to the floor, hitting her head first.

We heard banging on the doorand I saw Jerome pick her up and carry her downstairs while I sat the in shock.

I could vaguely hear Mara calling 911 **( or whatever it is in England). **

Ten minutes later we watched an ambulance take Nina away while I prayed for my best friend and her baby's lives.

**This is part 1 of 2 and I will post the 2****nd**** part as soon as I finish it. I'm so sorry for disappearing but I had writer's block and a lot of personal drama. I'm still looking for a co- author for Reunion, but I will work extra hard on this. I'm thinking of taking Reunion down if I don't get a co- author soon. I promised my self I'd never abandon a story but I need help. So part 2 will be up in a couple of hours, maybe even faster. As always, Read & Review!**

**Laters,**

**starrysky781 ;)**


	8. Sickness and Lies Part 2

**Nina's POV**

I woke up in a hospital bed with a doctor with a clipboard standing nearby. I took in my surroundings.

I looked over to the doctor and he started speaking, "Well Ms. Martin I have some news for you. One, you were expecting twins. Two," I interupted him.

"What do you mean were?" I spoke nevously.

"I was getting to that. I am sorry to inform you that you lost one of the twins. Was there an event that caused you trama or stress?" he asked sinerely.

I nodded slowly. Tears came to my eyes as I mourned the loss of my child.

"In that case I have a very important matter to discuss with you. I am informed you are staying at a boarding school?" I nodded and he continued, "And you are origianaly from America, correct?" I nodded again and he continued on, "I suggest you leave your school and return home. Teen Pregnancies are very dangerous as are twin pregnancies. I believe it is in your child's best interst as well as your own."

"I agree. But my friends will fight me so I have a plan. But doctor, I need you're help."

**Time skip-**

I looked away from the door as Amber gave in. I knew she was crying and I finally made myself look at her.

"I couldn't tell you myself. It's all my fault." I've never been a good liar, but I wasn't lying. It _was _my fault.

Amber ran towards me and enveloped me in her arms. "Neens, this wasn't your fault!"

"Ambs, I'm leaving. I can't stay anymore. Between Fabian, Joy, and now this!" I'm going home." I said crying.

"I understand. How are you goiing to tell the others?" Amber replied sadly.

"I'm not. After I'm discharged I'm packing my things. My flight leaves tomorrow in the early morning. So I'll be gone before you all wake up. I just wanted to tell you. I prepared letters for everyone. They'll be on the dining room table. You'll tell everyone that yours was on your bed. In actuality, this is my letter to you." I said.

"Oh Neens. I'll miss you soooo much!" she cried as we held each other sobbing.

"Can you pack me things for me? I won't be out til later." I asked quietly.

"No problem. Feel better." She hugged me one more time and then left.

Now I had to write my goodbyes.

**Please don't hate me! The next part will be all the letters. Then a few years are gonna pass. Please review! Love y'all.**

**Laters,**

**starrysky781 ;)**


	9. Letters and Goodbyes

**This chapter will have each letter and then each person's thoughts. So it is no one's POV but yet everyone's POV**

**No one/ Everyone's POV**

_Dear Partricia,_

_I know we weren't friends at the beginning but I want you to know that you are one of my best friends. I love you like a sister. I'll miss you like crazy and I'm sorry I couldn't stay. I know you felt a little threatened by Eddie being the Osirian, but he loves you. I know you love him too. Don't lie . I see the way you look at him. I know you will be majorly affected so when Eddie tries to comfort you, let him in. You deserve him. And when Joy feels bad about what happened, forgive her. Please, for me?_

_Love always,_

_Nina Martin_

Nina, Nina, Nina. You know me so well. Oh Nins. How can I forgive hJoy when she drove you away? I'm so sorry for what happened to you. No one deserves to to feel that pain. I do love Eddie. I'll miss you always. Thank you for making me a nicer person.

_Dear Mara,_

_We didn't each other very well, but I liked you. You make my brother happy, and he deserves that. Don't let him sink into the darkness. Be there for him, and keep him safe. Oh, and if a new mystery comes up, you're in charge. If Joy shows regret, help the others forgive her. Please. _

_Love always, _

_Nina Martin_

Did she really think that way? I can't believe she wants me to be in charge! I'm so touched. I'm gonna miss Nina. I hope I can keep Jerome from the darkness as Nina put it. Oh poor Jerome. Poor Nina. Poor everyone.

_Dear Alphie,_

_Amber does love you. Don't let this hold you back. This is your chance with her. Comfort her. I'm telling everyone this but I think you can help them the most. Joy was blinded by love. She's only human. When she shows how sorry she is, help her regain their trust. She deserves it. I'll miss you. _

_Love always,_

_Nina Martin_

Oh Nina. I'll comfort Amber. I'll try and be better for her. Maybe it will actually work this time. I'll try and help Joy. I'll do the best I can. I'll miss you.

_Dear Eddie,_

_I know you're my protector but this wasn't your fault. Patricia needs you now. Son't let her push you away. She really does love you. She just doesn't know how to show it. You didn't know Joy that well which will make it easier for you to forgive her. She was blinded by love. I know I should tell tothers. But you're my protector. I have a feeling you would know anyway. Plus, I have a feeling we will meet again in America. I'm still pregnant. I was expecting twins. I lost one of them. YOU CANNOT TELL THEM! I'll find away to keep in touch. But I'm changing my name. I'm now Dakota North. Tell a soul, including my brother, and I will kill you. Keep in touch._

_Love always,_

_Nina Martin a.k.a. Dakota North_

Why would you tell me? I can't keep this a secret. Oh Nina. You love messing with me. I'll protect you.

_Dear Jerome,_

_I love you so much. Please don't think this is me trying to get rid of you. Mara will help you. Don't try and look for me. You won't find me. Forgive Joy. She was blinded by love, and haven't we all done stupid things in the name os love? I'll miss you, gerbil._

_Love always, _

_Nina Martin_

Nina. Gone. I just got my sister and now she's gone? I can't believe I lost her.

_Dear Joy,_

_I don't blame you. I don't know what you did, and maybe it wasn't even your fault. In case you didn't know, I was pregnant. I hope this makes you regret what you did. When you do, they'll forgive you. Eddie and Alphie will help you the most. Good luck._

_Nina Martin_

She was pregnant? Wait, was? Oh shit. Oh no. No, no, no. Oh god no. What have I done?

_Dear Fabian,_

_I'm sorry if Jerome tries to kill you. Ask Mara what happened. A part of me will always love you. _

_Forever and Always yours,_

_Nina Martin_

What the hell? I'm so confused.

**I hate this chapter. I'm sorry but I really and truly do. Next chapter is 5 years later. Please review. I'm posting a lot today because I had a brain storm and I just can't stop. **

**Laters,**

**starrysky781 ;)**


	10. Five Years Later Part 1

**5 years later**

**Nina/Dakota POV**

As I prepared pancakes for my 4 year old daughter, I heard my phone ring.

"Hey D, how's my little girl holding up?" a voice said.

"Alice is fine. How bout you Eddie? How is everyone?" I asked. After 5 years we still kept in touch.

"Well you would know that if you decided to return from the dead, wouldn't you Ms. North?" he asked in a fake posh accent.

"Don't go there Sweet," I replied coldly.

"Well I actually called to warn you," Eddie said seriously.

"Why?" I asked cautiously, flipping a pancake.

"Mara had a sudden brainstorm. She's hiring a private investigator. I don't think you can hide."

Just then I heard a door opening. "Alice is awake, I have to go. Love ya."

"Love you too D." Just as we were about to hang up I heard a voice.

"Who are you talking to?" Even after 5 years I still reconognized her voice.

"Patricia?" I asked through the phone. Oh I was screwed.

**Eddie's POV**

"Patricia?" Nina breathed through the phone. I called her Dakota, but she was always Nina to me.

"Eddie who are you talking to?" Patricia asked again, gritting her teeth.

"Patricia," I said. She glared at me.

"You said you loved her. Who's D?" I'm screwed, and Nina's screwed as well.

"I can't ruin you're relationship, Eddie. Tell her. I have to go." Nina said through the phone. The call ended.

"Please listen to me. I can explain," I said slowly, walking towards her.

"Are you cheating on me? Don't answer that. I got it. Gooodbye Eddie." She said.

"Wait you don't understand!" I exclaimed.

"No Eddie. I hate you!"

Oh I was screwed. Last try Eddison.

"One, we know that's not true. Two, it's a long story. Three, Patrcia Williamson I am totally and utterly in love with you. Will you marry me?" I said getting on one knee and pulling a ring out of my pocket.

"Eddie, i-i-i…"

**Love y'all. 4 chapters in one day? 10 reviews til I update. Sorry but this has been a long day. 10 reviews til I return. **

**Laters,**

**starrysky781 ;)**


	11. Five Years Later Part 2

**Patricia's POV**

"I-i-i-i. Who's D?" So many thoughts were running through my head that I couldn't keep track. The two ones that I could tell were _Who is D_, and _What do I say to Eddie?_

Eddie took my hand and led me to the couch. "D is short for Dakota. Dakota is an old friend. I love her like a sister. I call her D because I can't flat out call her Dakota. IT's Nina. We've been in touch for five years."

I stood up and started screaming at him. "YOU'VE KNOWN WHERE NINA WAS FOR 5 YEARS AND NEVER TOLD US? YOU HAD THE NERVE TO HOLD ME AT NIGHT WHILE I CRIED OVER MY MISSING BEST FRIEND, AND YOU KNEW WHERE SHE WAS? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

Eddie looked at me calmly and waited for me to finish my rant. When he did he spoke.

"She trusted me not to tell anyone. I had to protect her. Not just her. There was more at stake than heartbreak."

I looked at him blankly and he continued, "Nina was pregnant with twins. That day when she passed out and went to the hospital, she lost one of them. Because teen pregnancies are risky, the doctor told Nina she had to go home or she would lose the other baby as well. She couldn't risk her baby's life for us. The stress of Joy and Fabian killed one baby, and she couldn't afford to lose another."

I sat down on the couch in shock. When I recovered, I started bawling my eyes out.

Eddie just sat down and rubbed soothing circles on my back.

When I calmed down Eddie asked, "Do you want to talk to her?"

I nodded and he picked up the phone and started dialing. He handed it to me and I put it against my ear.

**Nina/ Dakota's POV**

The phone rang and I picked it up.

"North residense, Dakota speaking." I heard the other person take a deep breath.

"Is that really you Nins?" Patricia asked.

"Hey Trixie. How is everything?"

"How is… NINA MARTIN YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR FIVE YEARS AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS HOW IS EVERYTHING? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DID TO US?"

"Yes. Eddie kept me up to date on most things. I suppose he told you about Alice?"

"That's your daughter, right?" She asked.

"Yup. If you guys can find an excuse to come to America, you can't meet her and stay with me." I said.

"I guess I can say we want to take a romantic getaway. OMG I totally forgot!" Patricia exclaimed.

"What? What happened?" I asked.

"Eddie proposed!" she said.

"How do you forget that someone proposes?" I asked.

"He asked in the middle of a major fight, so it kind of slipped my mind. What do I say?" she asked nervously.

"How about YES? SERIOUSLY. He just proposed, say YES. I'll get you guys some tickets for next week, just go see your fiance!"

"This isn't over Neens! I'll see you next week! BYE!" she said excitedly.

"BYE!" I screamed as she hung up the phone. God I missed her.

**I honestly think that sucked but I can''t do any better right now. I'm finally seeing my crush for the first time in months tomrrow. Also, it's two of my closet guy friends birthdays tomorrow.**

**I also see my friends for the first time since i dyed my hair red and got contacts.**

**Also, I might move to Texas over winter break and only two of my friends know. I want to tell my crush, but I just don't know. I feel like I'm gonna jinx my mom's chances of getting the job in Texas if I spill the beans. IDK, it's really confusing.**

**Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to ****Lulalulale, obviously. Thank you so much for reviewing, and forcing me to come back!**

**Also, I adopted SibunaStories7110, The Loner, and would love your ideas for it. I'm going to repost the chapter but I'm going to add one more paragraph so make sure you read it. PM me if you have an ideas. **

**Love always,**

**starrysky781 ;)**


End file.
